El frio de cada noche
by Perla'RoCkz
Summary: Que sentira aquella joven sacerdotiza...estar comprometida...atrapada en un falso amor que causa el frio de negras noches diarias,ANNAXHAO LEMMON


Noche de oportunidad, me dejaras?

Timidez…..odio……….temor……podrian ser en realidad

Deseo……..amor…y ….pasion…..

**ANNA X HAO**

(LEMMON)

By: Ayumi-Keiro

(PENS)

( ) pensamiento de los personajes

* habla del personaje

" " narramiento del autor (me u_u) xD

"Se oye el rechinar de las puertas, puertas de una vieja pension, cual unico habitante en ese instante, era una chica de cortos cabellos dorados, cabellos mecidos por el viento que entraba de la ventana de su sola y fria habitación.

El viento entra y sale, pero no es culpable del frio que transmite esta pension.

Ese dia havia partido el prometido de la chica, compromiso arreglado por familia pero no por amor……"

ANNA

*Porque?...porque tengo que ser obligada a amar a quien no quiero corresponder, porque tengo que esperar sola en esta habitación mientras el juega al amor con muchas?

Y mi mayor desdicha…porque tengo que amarte a ti, hombre de su misma sangre, hermano suyo, hijo de su misma madre……*

"anna se encontraba viendo tras la ventana que se mantenia abierta, viendo el brillo de la luna que ilumina todo menos a ella"

*porque tengo que amarte…..HAO!!!!:…

"Al momento de gritar el nombre de su amado, se oye el tronar del cielo, el cual hace que ella sienta un fuerte palpitar en su corazon, como si este le indicara algo"

ANNA

(Devo estar loca….es imposible que esto que siento dentro sea …)

"anna esta apunto de cerrar aquella ventana, cuando…..siente que unas manos la abrasan por detrás, sujetando suavemente su cadera, abrasandola, mientras la ventana aun sigue abierta"

HAO

*No permitire que esta noche pases frio…..*

ANNA

"Las pupilas de anna se disminuyen con una gran rapides, al sentir y reconcer tal voz que le llama"

* como…como has llegado aquí… no puedes…yo….yo no estoy enamorada de ti*

"lo dice mientras hao sube lentamente sus manos, recorriendo de esta manera parte de su delicado cuerpo, cuerpo cubierto por delgada tela de un vestido negro"

HAO

*No estas enamorada?.....eso no es lo que me transmites al cruzar siempre tu mirada con la mia…si no estas enamorada, esta noche me amaras…ganare el valor de tu amor, pero estoy casi seguro que ya soy dueño de tu corazon*

ANNA

(porque….porque siento mis mejillas cada vez mas calidas, porque siento el deseo de que sigas recorriendome con estas tus suaves manos..)

*hao….dime…dime porque…..*

"..hao agacha su cabeza mientras anna sube la suya, para que aun abrasados puedan mirarse fijamente"

*dime porque…..yo no puedo …*

"sus cabezas se van acercando, como si fuese algo automatico….mientras sus ojos ya estan casi, semi-cerrados"

*no puedo dejar de pensarte…..de..desearte*

"se unen sus labios en un calido beso, beso que transmite cierto cosquilleo en los dos"

HAO

(No importa si es de mi hermano con quien estas comprometida, tu seras mia….no importa si se considera pecado tal acto de sentimientos, tu y yo nos amamos……..)

ANNA

(En vez de contestarme con palabras…has unido tu boca con la mia, dejandome probar tal nectar que me da dicha…..mas, ahora juegas en mi cuello con tus labios…recorres puntos debiles de mi ser…..puntos que me hacen producir ciertos sonidos que provocan aun mas el color carmin de mis mejillas )

HAO

(Ahora lo se mas que nunca, me encanta tu sabor, sentir tu piel mientras mis labios te rosan…me encanta provocar que emitas pequeños gemidos, gemidos que me dicen que te gusta lo que ago, que te encanta sentirme, tanto como ami me encanta probarte…pero debo detenerme solo un instante para preguntarte lo que tanto eh deseado saber y que antes por cobarde no te pregunte….)

*anna….estas enamorada de mi?....*

"dice hao preguntandole al oido"

ANNA

(Que inteligente de tu parte, seducirme primero para después hacerme tal pregunta….pero no importa, me encanta eso de ti……..mas no pienso quedarme atrás, yo tambien deseo sentir tu piel y quiero saber que se siente oir aquellos pequeños gemidos de placer por parte tuya.

Se que deseas mi contestación, que deseas oir un "si"

Pero..seguire tu juego y ahora seran mis caricias las que repondan tus pregutas)

"anna se voltea y queda frente a frente con hao…mientras en hao se dibuja una tierna sonrisa al ver el carmin de las mejillas de su amada

HAO

(Noto como tus pies se ponen de puntas, intentas alcanzarme….intentas...ooohh…ya lo lograste…entiendo…quieres contraatacarme en este, nuestro juego de pasion….y lo admito…me encanta lo que haces….solo tu me puedes hacer sentir esto…este ligero cosquilleo, ninguna lo logro ni lograra como tu …)

ANNA

(oh, alfin logro saber que se siente el ver y sentir junto de mi a quien amo, a quien espere tanto y porfin a llegado. Es increíble lo que provocas en mi, y se podria decir que me siento obligada a hacer y decir)

*Quedate conmigo para toda la vida*

"Las pupilas de hao disminuyen mientras el color rojiso de sus mejillas aumenta, mas solo fue por un instante, ya que al oir ciertas y sinceras palabras, el joven no puede resistir mas el responder a tal proposicion"

"hao detiene aquellas manos que lo acariciaban, lo cual hizo que la joven tuviera una pequeña expresión de sorpresa y tristeza al pensar un simple y frio "no" por parte de aquel a quien tanto ama "

"sus miradas se fijan, mientras en los ojos de cada uno se refleja la mirada del otro"

"hao la levanta levemente como intentando hacer que ella lograra alcanzar el cielo, la mantiene bien sujeta de la cadera, y asi bajandola un poco, le susurra en aquel delicado oido, un…."

HAO

*Solamente eso puedo hacer, ya que sin ti, yo…yo moriria, ahora solo eres tu mi razon de ser, talvez es que ya te has apoderado completamente de mi alma y ser*

"El cuerpo de anna se paraliza mientras en este recorre un profundo y ligero cosquilleo"

"hao aun alzandola, camina hacia atrás y asi de esta forma para justo a un lado de aquella cama llena de sabanas, sabanas que jamas lograron cubrir el frio de cada noche, tan helado frio, que hoy el joven arropara en un delicado pero tibio calor de amor"

ANNA

(Aun siento un gran cosquilleo, jamas pense oir tales palabras, y hoy soy en verdad la mujer mas feliz, al oir algo tan profundo viniendo de ti)

HAO

*Quiero robarte, hacerte hoy y por siempre mi mujer, quiero que no aya nadie mas, que seamos solo nosotros dos en este gran lugar y asi un nuevo mundo procrear*

"Estas palabras son pronunciadas mientras el deja a anna en libertad, en libertad de aquellos brazos fuertes, brazos que al alzarla de tal manera hizo que ella sintiera cumplir su deseo de volar"

ANNA

(Es imposible, no hay palabra que pueda salir de mi boca, ni la verdad de un te amo es capaz, me siento tan feliz, tan nerviosa, tan…tan amada.

Hipnotizada, asi me dejas en estos momentos que no apartas tu mirada

Quisiera saber cual es tu siguiente ataque de pasion que deseo y espero con temor)

HAO

(Tu mirada expresante de miedo y deseo, tu mejilla carmin, tu lindo rostro que espera cambiar de expresión a causa mi accion, me haces sentir gran ternura en este momento, pero se que con un simple beso bastara para volverte a atacar y desear hacerte mia, ser yo quien te robe esa virtud de niña, mi niña ayer y hoy y para siempre mi mujer)

"Aun no hay ni el minimo parpadeo, mas sin darse cuenta se acercaban cada vez el uno al otro, hao posa su mano sobre la cabeza de ella, bajando lentamente acariciando su rubia y corta cabellera, deleitado de la belleza que le permitian ver sus pupilas, haciendo que su mano llege hacia donde la mejilla carmin de la chica y aun mas lento a su barbilla , sin esperar mas de la tentacion de un simple beso, sus labios no saben lo que hacen mientras se acarician, haciendo cada vez mas profundo e intenso el deseo de seguir. Las manos de hao no saben el porque jugaban con los tirantes del vestido de su amada, los cuales resbalaron hasta hacer caer completamente la prenda.

Anna sintio como su cuerpo era despojado de aquella tela negra, alo cual por simple reaccion comenzo a retirar tambien las vestimentas del chico, y al lograrlo sus deseos y temores se vuelven mas grandes"

ANNA

(Nuestras ropas en el suelo y nuestros cuerpos al descubierto.

La ventana que no alcance a cerrar y el frio que antes sentia acausa del viento, se hace mas caliente cada vez que siento mas y mas tu cuerpo)

HAO

(Enverdad una parte de mi quiere parar, siento que estoy apunto de robarte lo mas importante y sagrado para ti, pero no puedo mas, esta exitacion se vuelve mas intensa y esta apunto de explotar)


End file.
